


love/hate

by Mertiya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chinese names, I swear, Intercrural Sex, Lang is a hot mess I love him, Lin and Lang continue to argue, Lin is a trash boy, M/M, Shang is long-suffering, Threesome - M/M/M, because I'm self-consistent, how much of this did Lin plan?, not quite hate sex, these are the important questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Lang overhears Lin seducing Shang.  He gets involved.





	love/hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenzeroseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenzeroseven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hate sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398979) by [sevenzeroseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenzeroseven/pseuds/sevenzeroseven). 



> challenge accepted.
> 
> takes place directly after the end of hate sex

The warmth of the water caressing his body was almost enough to lull Làng towards sleep, but his irritation with Lǐn kept him awake. He did not like the man; the Enigmatic Gale twisted up his insides with confusion, leaving him struggling for the clarity he was used to. Was he evil? He’d saved Làng—out of irritation, apparently—and he’d helped Shāng—maybe out of boredom. Maybe it didn’t matter. As Shāng’s twin traveling companions, they couldn’t really kill each other at this point anyway. And if Shāng trusted Lǐn at least that much, maybe Làng should as well.

            He had just reached this uneasy conclusion when his sharp ears caught the sound of Lǐn’s laughter, and it wasn’t coming from Lǐn’s room. It was coming from Shāng’s. Làng’s stomach dropped sharply, and he slipped out of the water, searching around hastily for a towel, even as the laughter was undercut by the rustle of cloth, and then a very loud moan that he recognized only too well, to his chagrin. Were Lǐn and Shāng—?

            Probably the right thing to do was to go to bed and pretend he hadn’t heard anything. But—but Líng Yá was in his bedroom. Even if somehow the pipa hadn’t heard the noise—noises, Làng corrected himself, his stomach tightening a little at the sound of Lǐn panting, at the sound of Shāng grunting softly—he’d know from one look at Làng’s body language what was going on. Might as well cut to the chase.

            The first thing he saw when he opened the door was Lǐn’s white hair, still in that braid, spilling down across his lithe, naked back. The second thing he saw was Lǐn’s red eyes, glinting with inner fire, and the third was Shāng’s dark ones, looking up at him, blank and surprised and a little cloudy.

            “I win,” Lǐn said with a wink, as he sank down on Shāng.

            Shāng groaned and sat up, his large hands landing on Lǐn’s hips and lifting him off forcefully as Làng watched. “What the hell is that supposed to mean, man?”

            Làng hovered in the doorway, trying to make sense of his conflicting feelings. Lǐn was pouting—a little—and Shāng looked a little embarrassed. Làng was trembling a little. “Bù Huàn,” he said hoarsely.

            “What, no greeting for me?” Lǐn tossed his braid, and Làng glared at him.

            “Ah, man.” Shāng rubbed the back of his head. “Did we wake you up? I told him to shut it.”

            Shaking his head, Làng tried to fight against the choked, peculiar feeling in his throat. He was aroused, afraid that Lǐn really _had_ won, that Shāng didn’t even think of him like that, and burning with love for Shāng and that strange unidentifiable feeling for Lǐn.

            “Hey,” Shāng said gently. “You okay?”

            Words. He ought to nod or maybe shake his head, but he wasn’t even sure which reaction was correct, much less what he ought to be getting out of it.

            “Perhaps we ought to ask him to join in,” Lǐn said brightly. “I can attest to his skill under similar circumstances.”

            “Fuck you,” shot out of Làng’s throat before he could stop himself. He knew it was a mistake the second the words became audible. Lǐn grinned widely and opened his mouth to say something, probably awful, probably something like _I’m sure you’d enjoy that_ , but before he could get out anything more than the first vocalization, Shāng slapped his hand across Lǐn’s mouth.

            “You talk too much,” he said, and Lǐn gave him a wounded look, which he ignored, in favor of looking at Làng. “You look pretty unhappy, man. Do you actually want to join in?” Làng’s cock twitched against his towel, and he nodded before he even had a chance to think. “Okay,” Shāng said affably. He let Lǐn go and slid away from him, making space between the two of them.

            His native inclination was towards hesitance, but if he hesitated, Lǐn would find a way to take the offer away again, so Làng practically flung himself across the room and inserted himself between the two of them. His towel had dislodged itself somewhere in the process, and it slipped to the side, leaving him naked next to Lǐn, who was already naked, and Shāng, who was half-naked and, from this vantage point, visibly very aroused. Làng swallowed and looked at the ground.

            “How nice,” purred Lǐn, recovering himself immediately and twining his arms around Làng’s neck. Làng froze and in his moment of indecision, Lǐn leaned past him and kissed Shāng on the mouth. Shāng shifted, kissing him back, but he put his hands on Làng’s hips and caressed him up and down. Làng whined and pressed himself against Shāng, and Lǐn forced him even closer as he moved in, still kissing Shāng, rubbing his erection along the backs of Làng’s thighs. He broke the kiss to lick a stripe along the back of Làng’s neck, and bright tingling warmth shot down Làng’s spine. “ _Ahnfh_.”

            At least it gave him the opportunity to kiss Shāng in turn. He’d wanted this for so long, and Shāng’s lips on his were everything he’d imagined they would be—gentle and slow, his tongue parting Làng’s lips to deepen the kiss, his scrubby beard scratching at Làng’s chin. One of his large hands cupped Làng’s cheek, and Làng could feel Shāng’s lips curving into a smile against his mouth.

            A slender finger probed at his entrance, and Làng jerked, biting down on Shāng’s bottom lip.

            “Ouch,” Shāng mumbled.

            “How clumsy,” Lǐn breathed in Làng’s ear, and he bucked angrily back against him, eliciting a soft hum and another finger. Shāng kissed him again, sucking thoughtfully on his lower lip, as Lǐn scissored his fingers briskly inside him, sending warring sensations through Làng’s groin and stomach and drawing an unwilling moan out of his throat.

            “ _Ahhhh—_ ” Shāng’s hand between them, pressing their cocks together, stroking him lazily, sent such warmth coiling and twisting up through Làng’s belly. Behind him, Lǐn grunted, sounding vaguely irritated, and Làng found the next second he was making a breathy squeaking noise as Lǐn pushed into him. It burned; he burned.

            “Careful,” Shāng said, hands on Làng’s hips.

            “Sh-Shāng,” Làng gasped, pressed forward against him again as Lǐn fucked him hard, one hand twisting in his hair as he leaned forward to capture Shāng’s lips again.

            The Edgeless Blade’s hands tightened on Làng’s hips, and he rocked against him slowly, his cock slipping down Làng’s stomach and onto his thighs. Làng whined, reaching down and going up on his knees a bit to get Shāng’s cock between his legs. Shāng gave a muffled curse, and the rocking became a little more energetic. Làng squeezed his thighs together, pressing forward as Lǐn pressed him forward, until he had Shāng moving with both of them, a rhythm that was half Làng’s, half Lǐn’s.

            It was delightfully warm, Làng thought vaguely. He might be melting. He couldn’t tell where he started and the other two began. Somehow Shāng’s lips were on his again, a brief, careful flutter, and he heard Shāng gasp his name, his cock hot and hard between Làng’s thighs, sliding in and out just beneath where Lǐn was penetrating him.

            “Not bad,” Lǐn gasped near his ear.

            “You’re still talking too much,” Shāng grunted.

            Somewhere, from inside his chest, words bubbled up. “I told you—” Làng jerked out, “—he doesn’t like talkers.”

            A breathless laugh. “Then I suppose we’re even.” Lǐn thrust into him hard, one hand sliding across Làng’s stomach to pull him back against him and then the other hand shoved him forward into Shāng. The slap of Làng’s cock against Shāng’s stomach was too much, breaking apart what little concentration he’d retained, and he gave himself up to the warmth completely.

            The next thing he knew, Shāng was chuckling into his mouth, holding him gently as Lǐn pulled his hips up to thrust another few times before he gasped and Làng felt another rush of warmth as the Enigmatic Gale filled him and then slumped forward across his back.

            “You know, you’re both idiots,” Shāng told them gently. He kissed Làng’s forehead and then Lǐn’s, and then he carefully resituated himself so that he was able to pull both of them into his lap, Làng against one shoulder and Lǐn against the other. Làng curled against him immediately.

            “Oh, I don’t know, I think this was quite a pleasant outcome for everyone,” Lǐn smirked. Làng might have bothered to tell him to shut up, but he was too sleepy and too captivated with the thunderous sound of Shāng’s heart beneath his head. Someone ran a hand through his hair.

            “You really wore him out, huh,” Shāng said with amusement.

            “I am fairly certain I was not the only one.” Lǐn sighed lazily, and Làng felt a soft pat on his head that was, oddly enough, probably from Lǐn. Somehow, he didn’t mind as much now. Not with Shāng’s hand on his shoulder and Shāng’s heartbeat beneath his head. He murmured something incomprehensible and kissed Shāng’s chest, which got him a rumble of soft laughter and another kiss dropped onto his forehead, before he drifting away into a soft sea of warmth and pleasant dreams.           


End file.
